Return of the Technical Difficulties
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: Sequel to Confussion, Ackwardness And a Death Star. I hope you enjoy, please tell me if you want another one and I'll try to think of somthing. Doctor Who reference inside do not read if you are a major grouch that doesnt like those things.


Return of the Technical Difficulties

Michelle: Well, this little plotline has been bugging me for a while, so I figured I had better get it posted.

Dooku: She wrote in the car.

Michelle: Shut up! What are you even doing here? You aren't in this story!

Dooku: You considered me.

Michelle: That's not the same thing!

Jaythen: You considered me to.

Michelle: Don't you belong to MobiObi?

Jaythen: Meh. I felt like being here, so I am. Does that make sense?

Tnarr: No, not really.

Michelle: Wha… I'm not even surprised at this point. I'm getting used to this.

Tnarr: Then I'll have to try harder next time.

Michelle: Please don't.

Tnarr: It's too late. I feel like I've been issued a challenge.

Michelle: No, you haven't

Tnarr: You did this _**you.**_

Michelle: You?

Tnarr: I actually don't remember your name.

Michelle: We've known each other for three minuets!

Tnarr: And what an impression you've made.

Michelle: My name is Michelle.

Tnarr: What?

Michelle: Michelle.

Tnarr: Oh… I thought you were a man.

Michelle: Why would you think that?

Tnarr: Mostly because of the name; Michelle is French for Michal. Are you sure you're not a man?

Michelle: Yes I am sure.

Tnarr: if you'd excuse me, I have some pictures to delete from my computer.

Michelle: Why are we quoting Llamas with Hats 3 to each other?

Tnarr: I have no idea.

Michelle: Well, I had better do the disclaimer. *grumbles*

Disclaimer: Taada! I am not George Lucas, so I do not own the wonderfulness called Star Wars. I do not own Llamas with hats, secret agent bob does. I don't own Tnarr or Jaythen, MobiObi does. Enjoy the story!

Luke was staring at a little clearing on Endor. He rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan and Yoda should have been there already! Well, their force ghosts, but it didn't really matter. Finally, they showed up. Luke glared at them.

"Hey! Where's Dad? He said he'd take part in this incredibly corny scene, which, for the record, should be happening now! He promised before he died! It doesn't help that you two were late!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Force, that kid was almost as bad as his father! Said father was also late, not that Obi-Wan blamed him. It took him a little while to figure out the appearing and disappearing thing. Then Anakin showed up. Obi-Wan gasped in surprise. How come Anakin got to be his young self! And here he was, stuck looking like a crazy old hermit! His old padawan looked, well, like his old padawan! He didn't have burns or scars from Mufastar. He had all his limbs. He didn't even have the scar above his eye from Asaaj Ventress! Obi-Wan double checked his self and groaned. He didn't have his padawan look. If he had checked in a mirror he probably wouldn't have the innocent look from far happier days with Qui-Gon. Heck, he would have settled for his Jedi Master look! But nooo, he had to look like he had just been cut down it the . (He and Anakin had decided it deserved that name, because it was really quite pathetic.) He had thought that force ghosts looked like they had just died! Anakins old friend Darra still had a blaster wound on her stomach.

"Anakin, why do you look like that?"

"I honestly have no idea master. Maybe it's a chosen one thing?" Obi-Wan mulled that over. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Then the two looked up at Luke. He was staring at his chrono, like he was waiting for someone.

"Come on Dad. Anytime now would be great." Luke mumbled. The trio of Force ghosts looked at each other.

"Luke." Anakin started in a gentle voice. "I am your father- wow déjà vu." Luke smiled at that. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but got interrupted by a blue telephone box appearing. The doors swung open and a man in suspenders and a bowtie stuck his head out.

"Amy! This is what you wanted, right? The moon Endor? 4 ABY?" He called in to the box. A red haired young woman jumped out.

"Perfect! Oh, wow. I am in heaven." She muttered. The pair eagerly joined the party. Luke and the force ghosts just shrugged and walked off, chatting about bowties and fezzes.

Michelle: Well, I'd say I did a good job.

Yoda: Mention me, you did not very often.

Michelle: That's because I don't like typing your backwards speech.

Yoda: Make sense that does.

Michelle: Hey, I have a question: If 1000 people view this page, why do only 5 of them review? Please, I like any reviews. Anonymous reviews are allowed. Please review! I'm addicted!


End file.
